


red cloaks, gelatinous mess, and thievery of hearts

by Empress_Nocturne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Monsters and Mana, Probably ooc, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, also out of love w vld bc it's shit so it's probably not the best, he's also a prince so yeet, i called keith kyung bc he's KOREAN and you can't change my mind, i couldn't use my laptop for a solid week so, shruggin sorry but i tried really hard i promise, this is monsters and mana verse so lance is pike, ummm written in a day bc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Nocturne/pseuds/Empress_Nocturne
Summary: pike receives a note and money by way of raven and agrees to meet this potential employer. bored after his last adventure, he's thrust into another one that should really be written in multiple chapters(i will probably (or not) rewrite this as a chaptered fic bc this feels rushed lmao)(also this is basically where pike and kyung basically roll a billion nat-20s lmao)





	red cloaks, gelatinous mess, and thievery of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it. sorry if things are ooc <3

Pike slunk around the edges of the tavern walls, mumbling incessantly to himself as he existed in a state between here and there. Nowhere. Everywhere. Well, except for when he walked into someone's table and sent a drink flying to the ground (which he caught, thank you very much!).

His tail flicked. His contact was meant to be here, and the longer he lurked, the more people could tie him here. And that wouldn't be good for a ninja assassin like himself. Or "thief", as others said.

"Come to The Dwarf's Heel tavern at midnight, the note said," he grumbled. "Look for the person in the red cloak, it said."

He'd only come because there was a pouch full of _several_ gold coins tied to the raven's leg with the note. Also because clearly this person could track him at will, and Pike needed to see what, exactly, was up.

It was 12:20 am, twenty minutes past the time written on the note (which was comfortably nestled between Pike's shirt and chest), yet no one in this tavern was wearing red. Except for a rather attractive elf with cherry-red nails and eyes, but Pike was there to meet a contact, not flirt and draw attention.

It was too bad, that elf really _was_ quite handsome, and Pike was itching for a good flirt.

Maybe a bit more, but who was he kidding? Not like that would happen.

He began to daze against the wall. Honestly, after that big adventure with that group… he was getting bored. Maybe there'd be another adventure for him, one that could be just as good as that one. One where he'd actually get a chance to shine, rather than thrown into all the danger and blamed when things went awry. Or one where he wasn't delegated to childishly teasing the big bad. You know, actually sneak around and do his deal as a super awesome ninja-

His thought died in his mind as the door to the tavern opened and someone in a red cloak slipped in. The hood moved, as if the person underneath was glancing around, but it seemed as if Pike did too good a job blending in, and the figure found a side table in a corner. A miracle, considering the rest seemed full. Sneaking up, Pike slid into the seat, sidling next to the figure, an arm already around their shoulders.

"Hey, the name's Pike," he began, though like his thought earlier, his next sentence died in his throat when something _sharp_ poked his side. Getting the message, Pike slid along the cushion until he was basically across from the hooded figure, though tilted so he could survey the entire tavern as needed. Couldn't be too cautious, after all.

He idly wondered if he could rob this figure. The fabric of that red cloak seemed high quality and expensive, plus they'd casually sent that huge pouch of money.

"I know that," the figure said, voice carefully neutral and tinged with annoyance. Pike felt unease settle in his stomach. Why would this stranger feel the need to hid his face like this?

"I didn't get the memo that we were playing a game of hide-our-faces," Pike replied, voice easy and carefree. "Otherwise, I do have a rather nice blue cloak I could have worn and we could have matched."

Though he couldn't see it, he could tell the figure was frowning in exasperation.

"That's so conspicuous."

"Alright. Can I have a name to go with that lack of a face?"

"…Yorak."

"Really?"

"I'm not giving you my real name. Why would I, if I'm already hiding my face?" Now Pike could hear the amusement lacing this figure's words. Pike scoffed and leaned back, arms crossing in front of his face, tail flicking in annoyance.

"Will you forgive me if I buy you a drink?" The figure's amusement had receded slightly, but it was still there. Pike's right ear twitched. The hell.

"I don't take drinks from strangers," he snapped, then paused. A free drink would be nice. "…usually." There. Softer. Sprinkle in some charm there for good measure. He dropped his hands to his seat and pushed himself further up, then left them there, leaning forward as if to better hear Yorak. After all, it was getting louder in there. And Yorak was clearly unguarded against thieves, given how relaxed he was besides that point in Pike's side. As Yorak ordered them both two beers, Pikes hands got to work as he assessed Yorak's clothing. Nice black boots, fairly simply cream trousers, definitely gold under there… deceptively simply clothing with fancy trims and threads and cloths. And designs. This person had a lot of money, clearly, and apparently didn't know how to dress below their station.

The waitress went away, but not before dragging her hand along Pike's shoulder, fingers brushing against his neck. She winked one of her three eyes and waved using only her long, lavender fingers. God, she was gorgeous, and he didn't have to pretend to be doe-eyed and distracted. Make Yorak think he's too distracted to pull anything on them.

Sure enough, Yorak cleared their throat and Pike snapped back to attention. "Y-yeah, right! So yeah, you called me here. Like, super cryptically I might add. I mean, I don't mind, since you compensated me pretty well. But then you showed up late. Yorak, what's up with tha-"

"Unexpected trouble." Their words were short and to the point. They adjusted, placing their forearms on the table and clasping their hands together. They were wearing black fingerless gloves, pale knuckles crossed with many thin, even paler scars, nails well-manicured. Too well-manicured to be a craftsman.

"Alright. Alright. So, I guess you got a good reason to call me here. What do you need?"

"Can you leave tonight?"

"…no?" Pike furrowed his brows in confusion.

"I'm sure you can. You're a thief and you move a lot. Surely you travel light and keep your things near at all times."

"Most times. I'm sorry, Mr. High-And-Mighty, I can't leave at a moment's notice, without even knowing what for, and-"

For the second time, Pike's words died in his throat when Yorak pulled out a pouch, larger than the one on the raven, and, arm blocking any view from any possible eyes, Yorak spilled its contents on the table. Out spilled so many gold coins and precious jewels that Pike knew this pouch would easily feed and fund his, ah, ventures for at least half a year. And that’s if he didn't pick up any other jobs in that time.

"So, right now, you say?" Pike asked, easy charm turned back on. He leaned back, leaving one hand 'on' the cushion to his side and the other up on the back of the booth's seat. He grinned as Yorak hurriedly shoved everything back into the pouch. He was so lucky the tavern was too noisy for anyone to hear the noise.

"Mhm. Well, after our drinks. And after you grab your things." Yorak put the pouch away and Pike caught glimpses of strong, toned, pale skin from under a jacket. Was Yorak wearing a jacket underneath that cloak?

"You still want to have a drink with me! That's a victory then!" Pike cheered, pumping the fist of the hand that was on the cushion. He'd already transferred something to his own pouch hanging from his belt.

"And you don't want to know the job?"

"I've done harder for less, my dude. That pouch there? Worth a lot."

"It is?"

Why did Yorak sound so genuinely surprised? He had to know exactly was in there.

"Well, yeah."

"How much is a lot for you? Surely you have some kind of wealth since you take good jobs, right?"

"Oh, please. How would you know? I don't advertise. It's more notoriety."

"For thievery."

"Of hearts! I'll steal yours by the end of this!" The beers finally arrived and Pike swigged his down. It was warm, but whatever.

"You couldn't steal anything of mine." Yorak brought their own mug to where Pike assumed their lips were and began to drink, somehow revealing no facial features while drinking.

"Already did~" Pike trilled once he finished downing his beer, the booze warm in his stomach and the gold medallion cold in his hand as he held it up. Dangled it, in fact, and Yorak spat their beer back in their mug, revealing skin that matched that of their hands and what seemed to be the beginning of a familiar scar that Pike _knew_ he'd seen before. But where?

"G-give that back!" Yorak sputtered, losing that air of cool they'd had and lunging over the table to grab at the medallion. One hand grabbed at it, the other holding the edge of their hood. They got up and began moving around the table. With that, Pike disappeared, reappearing outside the tavern. He waited for Yorak, to play fair, and even made himself more noticeable for it. In the meantime, he studied the medallion.

That couldn't be the royal family crest of this nation. But Pike still handed the medallion back to Yorak, in exchange for a hard punch to the shoulder. Yorak hadn't noticed when Pike pilfered that pouch of gold and jewels from their waist.

***

"Okay, so we need to cross that forest."

"Yes."

"Without a horse."

"Yes."

"With all our things."

"Yes."

"Then we need to fight past hordes of enemies, solve puzzles, not fall prey to sexy fish people, swim underwater to the closest thing to hell, and defeat what basically is a demon."

"Yeah. Exactly."

"…I feel like we should have more people."

"Are you saying you're incompetent? Or that you want to split your cut of the treasure?"

"…no. Two's company, three's a crowd. Let's go!"

***

Pike never did push Yorak for more information about that crest on the medallion, but it ate away at him. It was almost too easy getting through the forest, what with Yorak's quick pace and how easily Pike was able to scout ahead and take care of future issues. It was a slower season, since it was in that awkward time where creatures began to drop out of the forest, now preparing to hibernate or migrate as a chill began to set in. But Pike wasn't complaining, really. Neither did Yorak, though he didn't say much of anything.

Also, Yorak could _not_ cook. Not even enough to get them through the forest. That fell to Pike, though Yorak helped catch animals for Pike to roast along with the rice Pike packed. Also, Yorak paid for everything whenever they stopped at a small village or trading post, so that was nice (and Pike totally took advantage of that, though Yorak didn't even notice).

One night, when they were about a couple days' travel away from their location, Pike finally succumbed to his curiosity: what did Yorak look like? He cleared his throat as he adjusted in his sleeping pack, earning Yorak's attention from their post.

"Yorak? I've never seen you take off that cloak. You know, I kinda wanna know my companion's face." And have a face to match Yorak's voice to, but whatever.

"…I guess it wouldn't hurt now. You've proven your trustworthiness."

Damn, that was easy. Was that because Pike managed to ambush a few bandits along their paths before? Or because he hadn't poisoned Yorak yet? Who knows.

But Yorak lowered their cloak, revealing…

"You're Prince Kyung. Holy crow."

Pike gaped, eyes bulging out of his skull. Kyung reddened and looked away. Kyung had the same eyes and hair, that scar, the clothes… that medallion made sense now. What in the actual hell.

"This is why I hid my face," he muttered, scraping his nail. Pike snapped his mouth shut and tried to relax his stiff tail. He was travelling with the Prince.

"But… but… aren't they looking for you?" Pike asked. "Like, I heard so. But this completely explains your loose wallet and those fancy clothes of yours."

Kyung furrowed his brows. "They're not fancy."

"They are. So's that sword of yours. Oo, if you're the prince, could you buy me a sword like that?"

"No." Kyung glared at Pike, though surprise was evident in his eyes. At what, Pike couldn't say. He sat up, tail flicking and a teasing grin on his face.

"Could you get one forged for me?"

"Pay for it yourself when we're done with this."

"But I'm sure I wouldn't be able to get my hands on the person who made yours!"

"You're right." With that, Kyung shut his mouth, though he seemed to be grinning ever so slightly. He clasped his hands and looked off. He didn't bother putting the hood back over his face for now. Pike got up and appeared next to Kyung, who gasped as Pike's weight suddenly pressed against his back.

"What the hell-"

"Shhhh, don't you know it's good to cozy up to princes? You know, get in their favor and such."

"It's not working," Kyung snapped. But he didn't force Pike off. Pike began to doze against Kyung's back, still absorbing Kyung's identity.

***

"Okay, so I think best strategy here is to not go in headfirst. Like, we should try to sneak through. No surprise attacks, just sneaky-sneak." Pike, perched on a tree branch, eyed all the traps set up. A rather hostile system of clans of horse-like barbarians lived in this area, and they did not take kindly to intruders. They didn't even like to trade. From what Kyung had said, they were basically tasked with guarding the very treasures Kyung and Pike were after. Or something. Honestly, Pike hadn't been listening.

"Yeah, but we should also be ready to fight. They don't like leaving their territory. And it won't be that easy, obviously." Kyung leaned against the tree, forearm against bark. "If we get in there, you should keep a lookout and cover for me."

"Yeah. I have the long-range weaponry and mobility. Makes sense." Pike looked down and grinned, then nearly dropped in front of Kyung, hanging upside down by his legs. "This should be fun, dude!"

Kyung blushed a little and looked aside.

"Besides, I bet I could get out with less injuries." Now Pike was cocky. "And less entrapment."

"You're on," Kyung muttered. Huh. First time he'd taken Pike up on a stupid bet.

"If I do it, you tell me about why a prince like you wants to nearly die on this trip."

"Deal. If I win, you have to prove you can hang by your tail like you say."

Pike paled as Kyung walked forwards, easy smirk on his face.

***

"Heh. We fight through all those enemies and I still have to save your sorry butt."

"Shut up and get me out of this net."

"C'mon, Kyung, let me gloat! You got caught, I didn't."

"Hurry up, they've got to be coming soon."

"Alright, alright. I'm cutting away. It's kinda hard. Can you- yeah, thanks. Your sword's really sharp."

***

Now at the edge of the lake, Pike glanced over at Kyung. "So, mind telling me why you want to go on a deathtrap of an adventure?"

"…it's an adventure." Kyung cleared his throat and fiddled with the edge of his cloak. "I wanted to get out of the palace and get my bearings. And prove I can make my own decisions without getting hurt."

That's not all of it. No way. Not from the expression on Kyung's face. "Seriously, though, why do you need those treasures?"

"…so I have something to barter, so I don't get shuttled off to marry some random prince from another kingdom."

"Will that work?"

"Hopefully." Kyung's hands dropped. He looked at Pike, purple eyes full of doubt and worry, though the rest of him was standing strong. Pike raised his hand and slung his arm around Kyung's shoulders in a half hug, though Kyung seemed to take this as an invitation to fully embrace him. Pike wasn't complaining - it was true in this case when people talked about royalty being hot. And this one seemed nice as well, from their time together.

"I'm sure it will. You're smart, and if you think this will work, it should. Yeah?"

"I guess."

"But why hire me?"

Kyung didn't answer for a moment, then he pulled away, though his hands remained on Pike's sides. Pike's own hands rested on Kyung's shoulders, and Pike felt his cheeks begin to burn just a bit when he realized how intimate the position was.

"Because… you were talked about. With that last adventure you went on, saving a village and all that. And you seemed to have a good skillset. It was chance, really, and after some digging, I figured you'd be trustworthy. And easily bought with money."

"Hey, I may be easy but not _that_ easy!" Pike recoiled in mock indignation, lightly hitting Kyung's shoulder. Kyung snorted, worry replaced with mirth. The mood had been too sullen moments ago, and Pike internally sighed in relief to see Kyung grinning with flushed cheeks. He grinned as well, cheeks matching Kyung's.

_Stop it. He's a prince, Pike._

***

It was kinda handy that there were boats laying there for them to just take. They left their things on shore, and Pike figured they could row the majority of their haul in the boat, but Kyung insisted on taking several waterproof bags just in case. The fish people living in this lake (lake seemed too small a word for this body of water) weren't interested in treasures. They were, however, interested in people from the surface. And ensnaring them for their own.

Pike glared at the surface of the water. Like a cat, he hated getting wet. Well, he basically was part cat. And he was extremely uncomfortable, due to the wax stuffed into his ears. Kyung could never understand how uncomfortable this was. He kept his eyes in the boat, in order to keep from looking at the fish people. Merpeople. Not a good idea to look, given that he might do.

Kyung apparently decided this was their drop off point and tossed bags of sand down into the lake, sending ripples in the water as they sank. There. They were anchored now.

"Good to go?" Pike mouthed. Kyung nodded, then jumped in the water. Rude. He didn't check with Pike. Despite this, Pike jumped in as well, fighting the urge to shout at the sensation of the water. They were surrounded by dozens of gorgeous, shimmering merpeople, hair and scales of all shades blurring in the crystal blue of the water. Ignore it, Pike. He focused on Kyung, who was swimming down, down, down. Wax was beginning to come out of his ears, so Pike kicked with all his might. The merpeople followed, now apparently just wanting to watch, though they continued to sing. One grabbed at his wrist, but Pike remained focused on the red of Kyung's cloak. Not today. No.

They made it into an entrance in a large rock structure and Kyung pushed in. If this wasn't the right one, they'd be dead. Pike's lungs burned and his vision was spotting. He ducked in, swam a bit, and popped to the surface. An underwater cavern. Massive, too. He gasped for air and flopped on the rocks, lungs heaving and limbs burning. No merpeople followed them in.

"You okay?" Kyung asked, teasing grin on his face. His hair was sopping wet and plastered to his head. Pike probably looked like, well, a drowned cat. Pike glared and sat up.

"Just fine, Kyung."

***

They headed in, nearly falling into several traps along the way and nearly getting lost in a maze. Thankfully, Kyung was good at mazes and Pike was very lucky with directions. And both of them were good at sequential memory tile-like puzzles, too.

They finally made it to a fog-filled room. Something groaned, shaking the very ground. Pike tensed, tail fluffing in alarm, and Kyung drew his sword.

"Whoooo… whooo distuuuurbsss meeeee?" something grated out. A head on a long, gelatinous neck extended through the fog, large bulging eyes a milky white and massive mouth reminiscent of something cut by a knife. Horrifying and disgusting. A second, twin head joined in.

Neither Kyung nor Pike answered.

"No need to ask. I smell you both. A drowned cat and its master." The second head chortled. Their voices sounded as if someone threw rocks in a metal container and crushed it and shook. Pike gulped. More heads seemed to be extending. Was it hot in there? Fire came shooting from the fog, clearing it, and Kyung and Pike quickly dodged.

It was a large, gelatinous mess of a monster, wedged into a hole in the cavern of the wall. Bones littered the cavern. Pike looked back and their own entrance was clogged, block through some kind of magic or trap. Kyung kept his eyes trained on the beast. Were there even vitals? It just looked like some kind of slimy mess. A hole reopened in that messy, slimy grey blob of a body and shot more fire.

One of the heads began to laugh. "If we don't hit, we don't mind a little raw flesh, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, but cooking your food is better."

"Whaaaaat if theyyyy're diseaaaased?"

As those three heads spoke, necks began to merge together. Pike felt bile rise in his throat as heads began to split and assimilate with each other into… something truly horrifying. And massive. Fire was shooting from everywhere and it was all Pike could do to dodge. He disappeared and reappeared, clinging to the roof of the cavern. His tail was singed and his arms hurt like hell. Kyung, meanwhile, was trying to get _closer_ to the beast.

No.

But then Kyung looked up, even as the now-single head began to laugh and shriek with five different voices. Kyung smiled at Pike, fire alight in his purple eyes, and began to slash at the beast, avoiding fire.

The thing shrieked, gelatinous limbs shooting out to try and grab Kyung, burning itself. Kyung wouldn't be able to keep it up for long.

" **HOW DARE YOU CUT US LIKE THIS WITH YOUR BLADE YOU INSOLENT WORM WE ARE TOO GREAT WE ARE US AND YOU WILL SUBMIT AND JOIN WITH US HOW DARE YOU SEEKING WEALTH ALL YOU WILL FIND IS DEATH AND CAVERN AND NOTHING HOW DARE YOU** "

Jesus. Pike scrambled along the roof of the cavern, looking for a weak spot. But…

He unwrapped the bandanna from his head and tossed it at the beast. Sure enough, the gelatinous mass absorbed the bandanna.

"Don't touch it for long!" he shouted at Kyung. "It'll absorb you!"

Kyung didn't acknowledge Pike's words, his slashes beginning to slow. He was now fighting the head while avoiding fire. Great.

But… that looked like a weak spot. Something solid. Pike removed one arm from the wall, as Kyung barely ripped his arm from the teeth of the thing. He pulled out a throwing star, aimed, and threw it. The thing screeched, rocks falling from the cavern, and Pike landed on the ground. Kyung sliced through the thing's neck, ending the screech.

"…was it that easy…?" Pike asked. Kyung glared at Pike, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Says you. You didn't do anything until then."

"But I did - what the _quiznack_."

The neck began reattaching itself to the head and Kyung sliced it again. "Quick, find whatever else that was!" Kyung shouted, fire beginning to snake along the bottom of the cavern.

Pike nodded and got to work. Looking. And looking. Something burned his leg, but he ignored it.

Kyung struggled.

However, rather than something dramatic, Pike managed to find another hard spot and drove a dagger deep in. His hand touched the mass and he tried to pull away, disgusted, but…

"Kyung!" he shouted, the mass beginning to pull him in.

Kyung looked up. Immediately abandoning his place, he rushed over to Pike and began to yank, arms wrapped around his torso and heaving with all his considerable strength.

"Hah… hah… it's too late!" the thing, head now reattached, crowed. "He will become we, and you too, and-"

It melted suddenly, leaving half of Pike soaked in whatever that had been made of. Kyung's hands were soaked as well, but god. All that was left of the beast was some strands of stringy hair and its teeth.

"…how did that happen?" Kyung asked.

"I dip all my daggers in poison. Extra strong." Pike couldn't even complain about what was on him, he was too stunned. It'd taken his dagger with it.

"Oh. So we survived because of dumb luck." Kyung fell silent, hands still on Pike's torso. After a moment of silence, he began to laugh, tearing up, and Pike turned to complain. It was Pike's foresight that saved them, Pike was covered in slime, Kyung was-

Kyung looked so nice. Face flushed pink, smile larger than anything Pike had yet seen, eyes scrunched and torso folded with the force of his laughter.

Forgetting his place, forgetting the slime, Pike turned as Kyung's laugh calmed. Kyung was smiling, still flushed, and Pike raised his hand to cup Kyung's scarred cheek. Kyung's breath hitched, a small little sound.

Pike leaned in and kissed Kyung, ignoring slime, burying his hand in Kyung's long hair and other hand holding Kyung by the hips. Shockingly, Kyung responded, hands moving to Pike's shoulder blades, lips opening against Pike's, soft and plush and right there. Soon, Kyung's hands lowered, and lowered, finding a _very_ nice place to hold, and Pike nipped Kyung's bottom lip in response.

That seemed to be the moment both boys came to, both pulling away first. Or did Kyung pull away first? Did Pike. Either way, they looked at each other, eyes lidded and breaths heavy. Pike cleared his throat and stepped away. "Come on, prince, looks like the treasures are that way," he mumbled, hating how breathless and gruff and low his voice sounded. Kyung, however, loved it and he swallowed that away.

"Yeah, let's go."

***

In the end, they'd managed to get three boatloads of goodies from the cavern, and the merpeople helped, simply because they were enraptured with Pike's storytelling (so Pike claimed, but Kyung simply rolled his eyes when he said so). It was more because "that thing snored really loud and kept overheating the lake so thanks for killing it". Or something like that.

It was too bad that they found a sack with a larger inside than outside once they'd dragged everything for a solid three days. So they stuck everything in, Pike carrying it as Kyung carried everything else.

"…I didn't think you'd be kissing me for the first time while covered in slime," Kyung said, after they made it a few days from their starting place. Basically after ages of silent travel through the forests, nothing beyond general questions and comments on where to stop and when to go.

"Me either," Pike agreed, struggling with the sack's weight even after all that time.

"So you did plan on kissing me?"

"So you did expect me to?" _Very witty Pike good one_.

Kyung fell silent, looking down at the ground through his lashes. He stopped and Pike did as well. Oh. Kyung began to speak again.

"You know how you said you'd steal my heart?"

"Oh my god, you remember."

"Well, you did."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Not every day a prince confesses to you." Pike grinned and looked away, face burning as he laughed awkwardly He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I know." Kyung didn't laugh, instead frowning.

Okay. Don't laugh. Pike fell silent, unsure how to continue. It wasn't often someone he liked confessed first. Or reciprocated, really, besides those one-night encounters. Nothing long-term or beyond surface-level charm. That kind of thing.

"I-I really like you, too. A lot. But, you know, I'm a ninja assassin. You're a prince and if the bartering goes wrong, you'll be shuttled off, and even if not you have things to do that I can't and-"

"I know. But I'm a prince. And I'm sure if I can argue out of betrothal since birth, I can argue for you. Vouch for you and such." Kyung grinned. "Besides, what we found is valuable. Enough for me to get a say to do whatever I want, and for you as well, if they can't get their hands on it through us."

"I know, but- but are you sure you want to settle?"

"Settle?" Kyung's brow furrowed. "I'm not settling. Why would I settle? Remember: I'm a prince. Princes don't settle. Am I the settling type?"

Kyung did go on that adventure to get out of marriage. And he'd, several times, been way more stubborn that Pike in getting what he wanted at trading posts. Yeah.

"Point taken."

"Would you settle for me?"

Pike swallowed, then looked Kyung in the eyes.

"I'll try." He smiled, heart exploding in his throat. Kyung beamed and took Pike's hand. Together, they headed down the path.

***

"So does that mean you'll get me a cool sword like yours?"

"Maybe, Pike. Maybe."


End file.
